Mas aya de las leyendas
by rosalie-key
Summary: que pasaria si 20 años despues la familia Cullen se enteran que las historias sobre los vampiros no son 100% ciertas?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Epilogo**

Rosalie Pov

Estábamos en nuestras tareas comunes de todos los días de nuestra existencia. Esme mi hermosa madre estaba cambiando la decoración de nuestra nueva casa ya que llevaba 2 meses sin hacerlo y sabe que a Alice ni a mi nos gusta tenerla igual por mucho tiempo. Bella mi hermanita como siempre tirada en el sofá de lo mas tranquila leyendo si libro favorito "cumbres borracrosas" ya lleva leyéndolo no se cuanto tiempo desde que la conozco, yo estaba viendo a mi esposo Emmet el amor de mi vida y a Jasper mi hermanito cambia emociones como yo le digo de "cariño" que estaban jugando con su nueva adquisición, un Xbox 360, alice la duende, mi hermana favorita estaba, como siempre, cambiando los roperos de todos, mientras que Edward mi princesa Nessi y el perro ese de Jacob estaban de caza, arrgg no se separa de ella pero pues que puedo hacer yo, y por ultimo mi papa Carlisle estaba de ronda en el hospital.

Mientras todos estábamos muy entretenidos de repente algo sucede, Edward y Jacob llegaron como 2 locos con Reneesme en brazos, mientras que Esme , Alice, Bella y yo nos quedamos estaticas en la sala ya que Alice había bajado, Esme había corrido a la sala y Bella y yo parecía que teníamos resortes en la espalda y nos pusimos de pie con todas nosotras, las 5, mirándonos con los ojos como platos.

**Capitulo 1- Un nuevo comienzo**

Bella Pov

Aquí estábamos en la casa nueva en Alaska ya que nos tuvimos que mudar para que la gente no comenzara a sospechar y ni comenzaran a hablar. Estaba muy feliz con mi hija que por cierto cumplia años mañana ya llegaba a su mayoría de edad y eso tenia a Edward muy nervioso y enojado. Su hija hiba a ser adulta en pocas horas y ya se había hecho novia de mi mejor amigo Jacob, yo estaba feliz por ellos yo se que Jacob no la hiba a desproteger ni tampoco le haría daño y yo quería que fuera feliz no? Pues ya lo eran los dos. Estaba con mi familia en uestra nueva casa muy feliz, Alice mi mejor amiga y hermana nos tenia muy ocupados con los preparativos de la fiesta de mañana, hiba a ser familiar ya que no hemos tenido tiempo de entrar a la escuela, si otra vez a graduarnos, pero con mi hija y con Jacob que suerte. Edward estaba feliz por que asi la podía tener vigilada y yo también por que la podía tener cerca.

Estaba en internet buscando luces para decorar la sala ya que mi hija es mas estrovertida que yo, le gusta lo rosita, negro y también todo lo que este a la moda, si salió a su tia alice y tiene un cuerpo como el de su tia rosalie. No es tan alta pero tampoco baja, su pelo riso color miel que le llegaba hasta la cintura, mis ojos chocolates y la piel palida de su padre, estaba tan orgullosa de mi hija que hasta yo estaba feliz con la fiesta.

- Mama- me gritaba ella corriendo hacia la sala- podrías comprar las que están como en los pubs que cambian de colores, ya que va a ser familiar quiero ver a mi familia como se ve bajo las luces fosforesentes- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja quien podrá decir que no a esa cosita dulce?

- ok no te preocupes sabes que a tu tia Alice le va a encantar ella puso unas asi en nuestra fiesta de graduación y se veian geniales y yo nunca e tenido la oportunidad de verme- le dije riéndome era verdad en todo este tiempo que llevo como vampira, que por sierto cumplo mi séptimo año también mañana no he podido verme y si se que me voy a ver como ellos por yo quiero verme- ya las compre llegaran mañana temprano.

- dale mami te quiero mucho eres la mejor!- y salió corriendo escaleras arriba ya que estaba con Alice y con Rosalie buscando en internet también que ponerse y de una vez buscándonos ropa a todos nosotros.

- hermanita vas a dejar que Alice te vista, por los vulturi! Es un milagro!- mi hermanote grande Emmet siempre tan exagerado pero es verdad la primera vez que me dejo vestir de Alice pero era la mayoría de edad de mi hija y quería verme estupenda.- me puedes mandar a hacer un collar con la cadena fina y nuestro escudo para regalárselo a mi sobrina que llegue mañana que si no Rosalie me mata! Y me deja sin… bueno ya tu sabes sin la cosa esa que tu no haces con Edward en las noches- sorto una gran carcajada y se fue corriendo a velocidad vampirica pero se le olvida que soy un poquito mas rápido que el y lo alcance

- querido hermanito te dije que dejaras de estar hablando de mis cosas intimas con Edward. Quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir como aquella noche?- se lo dije encima de la espalda de el susurrándole cerca de la garganta mostrándole mis filosos dientes- yo creo que no quieres que te lo recuerde verdad?- me baje bruscamente mientras el se quedaba perplejo en medio de la sala para después reir y decirme

- cuando quieras estare esperándote- me grito y Edward le gruño.

- sabes que ahora no eres tan fuerte como el- me dijo mi esposo llegando a la mesa donde yo estaba con la computadora- y te puede lastimar

- yo confio en mi y se que lo voy a poder lograr- le dije dándole un beso muy apasionado que tuvimos que interrumpir por ciertas personas que habían bajado las escaleras.

- mmm… pueden dejar sus amoríos para otro momento tenemos la fiesta encima y ustedes pensando en hacer cochinadas!- casi grito Alice desde el ultimo escalon de las escaleras- casi no falta nada pero si siguen asi estaremos toda la noche y no los voy a dejar descansar hasta que termine todo.

Rosalie y Reneesme rieron por el comentario de Alice mientras yo les enviaba una mirada envenenada. Jah! Como si puedieramos cansarnos aunque yo ya estaba loca por ir a mi habitación y estar sola con Edward.

Reneesme Pov

Estaba en la parte de arriba de la casa, espesificamente en mi cuarto con mi tia Alice y mi tia Rosalie. Mañana será mi cumpleaños y estamos buscando ropa por internet y por fin la única que siempre protestaba por comprarle ropa era mi madre y esta vez no puso peros. Estaba tan contenta hiba a ver a mi novio Jacob que desde hace una semana no lo veía por que se había hido a forks a visitar a su padre, mi suegro, y a mi abuelito Charlie al cual extraño mucho y se que el me extraña. Pasamos como 4 horas escogiendo vestidos y cerrando ventanas de otros hasta que por fin logramos consegui los indicados: yo vestiré con un traje hasta mas arriba de la rodilla rosita con líneas negras en estilo hortel (amarrado en el cuello), si a mi papa le va a dar un ataque gracias a dios que es vampiro, y unas botas hasta las rodillas negras perfecto!. A mi tia Alice siempre un traje sencillo pero bien llamativo negro y gris con volantes abajo y flores en el borde de la parte de abajo del traje y unos tacones de taco fino bien de ella. Mi tia Rosalie tan espampanante como siempre unos pantalones super ajustados blancos con una camisa amarilla que le resaltaba tubo (camisa sin mangas) con unos tacones que la hacían ver mas alta amarillos, mi madre no se salvo de esta mi tia Alice le escogió una mini falda con volantes negra, una camisa de manguillos blanca con líneas negras y unos tacones negros que si fuera humana ni podría ponérselo, creo por lo que me cuentan mis tias ella era muy torpe cuando era humana. Eso me hace reir mucho.

Bajamos para decir que solo faltaba el pastel que solamente yo comeria y los manteles pero cuando bajamos había un gran espectáculo que yo se que si yo lo hacia con Jacob mi padre le hiba a dar un infarto que de seguro eso seria imposible. Mi madre y mi padre estaban besándose apasionadamente en la sala donde estaba la mesa con la laptop que se supone que mi madre estaría usando para mandar a buscar lo que falta y ella estaba ahí con mi padre haciendo sus cochinadas!. Cuando mi tia Alice hablo se separaron queriéndola matar con una mirada que para cualquier humano daba susto.

- mmm… pueden dejar sus amoríos para otro momento tenemos la fiesta encima y ustedes pensando en hacer cochinadas! casi no falta nada pero si siguen asi estaremos toda la noche y no los voy a dejar descansar hasta que termine todo.- mi tia Rose y yo nos hechamos a reir pero una mirada de mi mami nos cayo.

- como si pudiéramos cansarnos tenemos toda la noche para preparar todo como si fuera una gran fiesta!- dijo mi madre alzando las manos hacia el cielo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- pues eso mismo digo yo ya pronto acabaremos y ustedes dos tendrán tiempo de hacer sus cosas esta noche- dijo mi tia Alice en tono de burla.

- ok no te preocupes mando a buscar lo que falta y nos dejas en paz?- pregunto mi madre haciendo reir a mi tias y a mi dejándome en estado de chock.

- mami estas dándome ideas para cuando regrese Jacob- le pregunte en tono de burla para que dejaran de peliar y mi padre me envio una mirada envenenada- que papi solo digo la verdad ya que están tan apurados y tan molestos por que los interrumpimos que no se dan cuenta que ya voy a ser mayor de edad en pocas horas, tengo novio, ustedes haciendo estas cosas a mi vista!!- lo dije queriendo parecer que me impresionaba.

- nada de lo que digas ahora dejara que siga vigilándote y menos ahora con lo que me dijistes asi que guardate tu sarcasmo para otro momento- dijo furioso y se fue.

- este papi no puede coger nada a chiste- dije riéndome y mi mami me miro bien mal.

- eso estuvo mal reneesme- es bien raro que mi mami me llame asi solo lo hace en ocaciones como esta, cuando esta enojada.

- ok mami no lo vuelvo a hacer- le dije mientras me hiba hacia mi cuarto para acomodar todo y poder dormir ya que mañana seria un dia super largo y por fin vere a Jacob después de una semana.


	2. La fiesta

**Capitulo 2- la fiesta**

Edward Pov

Mientras estábamos terminando los últimos toques de la fiesta, mi hija estaba durmiendo, soñando con que le hará a Jacob cuando regrese. Soñaba que lo amarraba a una silla, pero no podía ver donde, eso me gusto y me salió una pequeña sonrisa que mi esposa se dio cuenta rápidamente.

- Mi amor que sucede porque estas tan contento?- me dijo besándome la mejilla- me encanta verte sonreír

- Es que Nessie está soñando con Jacob- dije riéndome más alto casi gritando

- Y que sueñe con Jake te da risa eso es increíble- me decía alzando una ceja

- Si es que está soñando que lo está amarrando a una silla- dije que una sonrisa torcida de las que a ella le encantan

- ohh ya entiendo tu risa- dijo dándome un beso y yéndose a la sala.

Mientras seguía viendo algo capto mi atención, mu hija se estaba sentando en… LOS PIES DE JACOB!! Poniendo sus piernas a los lados del y susurrándole al oído: Esto te pasa por alejarte de mí en una semana y dejarme tan solita, te extrañe y ahora te castigare dale las gracias a mi tia Rosalie por enseñarme esto, se que lo estas disfrutando como yo pero después le darás las gracias y ahora… No pude seguir escuchando solo grite.

- Rosalie!! Donde estas te arrancare la cabeza!- dije corriendo hacia la sala donde estaban Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, Alice y Jasper. Esme y Carlisle estaban en su habitación haciendo yo no sé qué y tampoco me interesa.

- Que pasa Edward por qué quieres matarme?- me pregunto con una de sus cejas alzadas, obviamente extrañada

- Por que le enseñas esas cosas a mi niña?! Por dios solo tiene 7 años!- dije corriendo hacia ella pero Bella me alcanzo y me detuvo

- Que cosa hiso Rosalie Edward?- me pregunto mi esposa

- Que hizo, QUE HIZO?! De verdad quieres saber pues te lo diré- Jasper envió una ola de tranquilidad lo cual me hizo efecto un poco- pues veras mi querida hermana aquí presente le enseño varios trucos a mi hija de cómo seducir a un hombre y ella estaba soñando con el perro y haciéndole esas cosas para cuando llegue del viaje!! Nadamas en la cabeza de Rosalie cabe enseñarle eso a mi hija, mi pequeña!- mi esposa se quedo como en estado de shock para luego pestañear sin necesidad.

- QUE TU QUE? Rosalie! Como te atreviste? Es mi hija y no entiendes que ya es mayor y obviamente quiere hacer esas cosas, ni cuando me pidió consejos le dije eso!- cuando Bella dijo eso se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendiéndose de lo que acababa de decir ya que yo no sabía nada de eso, eso me enfureció mas.

- Tu y yo hablaremos de eso luego Bella, ahora Rosalie espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto- dije calmado gracias a Jasper

- Hay vamos Eddie eso no es nada malo ya es mayor, debe de saber estas cosas- dijo mi hermano Emmet parándose detrás de Rosalie por si acaso

- Tú no te metas Emmet no es tu hija- dije molesto

- Gracias a dios- dijeron Jasper, Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo

- Estoy esperando Rosalie- dije impaciente

- Bueno como veras hermano…- dijo tranquilamente, esto es muy raro- #1NO ME GRITES!- lo dije- #2 ya no es una niña de 7 años puede que los tenga, pero ya es toda una mujer!, #3 a mí tampoco me gusta que utilice lo que le enseñe con ese perro Jake, pero lo supere como todos ustedes y #4 estoy pensando en la felicidad de mi sobrina, ya que no tengo hijos y ella con los padres que tiene, la madre que si pudiera sonrojarse se pondría como un tomate ahora y lo estaría cuando hablara de sexo con su hija y tu hermanito TU! Eres el mas anticuado que crees que con una charla de sexo se rompería pues déjame decirte que no! Es una mujer y lo comprende todo, así que ya te quite un peso de encima bobo!- dijo tranquilamente ahora gracias a Jasper

- Viste Eddie todo resuelto ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Emmet

- NO ME DIGAS EDDIE! Ya te lo he dicho y no, no me tranquilizo es mi hija no de ustedes!- dije esto y me arrepentí. Rosalie puede ser la más fría de todos nosotros pero cuando se trata de un hijo se le quita toda esa mascara y se derrumba- Rosalie lo siento no quise- levanto un dedo para callarme

- No te preocupes Edward ya estoy acostumbrada, solo quería ayudarte- dijo eso con la vista en el suelo y Emmet abrazándola y apoyándola sobre sus piernas

- Ven aca- dije abrazándola- Sabes que no me gusta hablarte de estas cosas así que perdóname solo que quiero que no le digas esas cosas a Nessie eso nos toca a bella y a mí, pero gracias de todas formas- dije dándole un beso en la frente

- Awwww que conmovedor- dijo Emmet recibiendo un golpe de Rosalie

- Bueno- dijo Alice que no había abierto la boca en todo momento- ya tenemos todo y por ahora nadie va a cancelar así que todo listo!- dijo la pequeña duende dando saltitos llevándose a Jasper hacia su habitación

- Bueno Rosalie no tenemos nada que hacer aquí así que vamos hacia arriba a dormir- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa picara y Rosalie también la tenia, como si nosotros le creyésemos, a dormir si claro

- Bueno Bella vamos también a "Dormir"- dije haciendo las comillas con mis manos y sonriendo, esta noche será larga en esas 3 habitaciones, espero que no despertemos a Nessie por eso Esme hizo nuestros cuartos en el primer piso y el de Reneesme en el ultimo.

Alice Pov

Amaneció y yo estaba acosta don Jasper viendo una película, estuve toda la noche verificando si alguien iba a desistir de ir a la fiesta pero no, nadie lo hiso y todos vienen eso me pone tan feliz! Me levante para darme una ducha rápidamente y vestirme simplemente con unos shorts de Mahón una camisa de manguillos y unas sandalias de bailarina pero como siempre combinada yo siempre perfecta. Estaba ayudando a Bella a poner los manteles y llenar las bombas de Nessie, Esme estaba preparando la comida por que da la casualidad de que algunos amigos de la push vienen a visitarnos, como si ya no bastase con Jake aquí ahora vienen todos los perritos. Rosalie y Emmet estaban arreglando la mesa del bizcocho, Edward fue a buscar a los muchachos al aeropuerto junto con Jasper ya que venía mucha gente incluyendo a Charlie una sorpresita para Bella y Nessie. Solamente han pasado 7 años desde que nos mudamos y todo seguía igual sin ningún problema nadamas que mi sobrina ya se hacía mayor y eso tenía a Edward con los nervios de punta.

- Alice- me grito Bella desde la cocina- ya está todo listo?

- Si Bella solo falta que empiecen a llegar los invitados y ya Edward y Jasper vienen de camino en 5 minutos estarán aquí- dije terminando de colocar la ultima bomba que faltaba

- Wau Alice todo te quedo incrible pero que me extraña si eres tú la duende compulsiva- dijo riéndose y yendo a la cocina

- Me voy a cambiar espero que también vallan cambiándose hay mucha gente que viene ya de camino- dije corriendo hacia mi habitación

En eso 2 autos llegaron al porche de la casa y cuando llegaron a la puerta escuche el grito de Bella, si ya se había dado cuenta que su padre estaba aquí, como me encantan las sorpresas!

Bella Pov

Escuche los autos aparcándose alfrente de la casa, escuche las puertas cerrarse y cuando iba a salir corriendo a recibir a mi esposo con los amigos míos Esme me agarro por la mano y me dijo

- Quédate un momento deja que ellos entren ayúdame aquí con la ensalada- me dijo mientras se dirigía al lava platos para preparar la ensalada.

Me sonó extraño pero seguí. Mientras ayudaba a Esme con la ensalada escuche a mi esposo dirigirse hacia mí para darme un beso.

- Mi amor te extrañe- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura

- No más que yo- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Bueno para que veas que voy a recompensarte te traje una sorpresa- dijo dándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba mientras yo fruncía el ceño- no te preocupes no te compre nada solo te traje algo

- Bueno a ver que es ese algo- dije sarcásticamente

- Cierra los ojos- dijo en mi oído y los cerré

Escuche unos pasos hacia la cocina y un corazón latiendo, me extrañe si fuera uno de los lobos no haría tanto drama, y escuche que alguien se acercaba a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Hola- dijo esa voz que conocía perfectamente y pegue un grito de alegría

- Papa!- lo abrase fuerte pero sin hacerle daño- como estas te extrañe mucho y Nessie también- le dije dándole muchos besos en la mejilla

- Hija no me beses tanto sabes que me das frio pero como quiera te amo- dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla- ahora donde está la cumpleañera más hermosa del mundo?

- Abuelito!!- dijo Nessie entrando a la cocina y imitando lo mismo que yo hice, se abalanzo contra su abuelo- te extrañe, te amo mucho!!- dijo también dándole muchos besos

- Igualita a tu madre me hiso lo mismo casi ahora- dijo soltando el abrazo y mirándola- pero que linda estas ya toda una mujercita

Edward soltó un gruñido

- Que paso yerno acaso dije algo que te molesto?- dijo mi padre en todo este tiempo no ha podido superar que se hayan llevado a su hija convirtiéndola en algo que él no quería saber

- No abuelito es que él no se hace a la idea de que ya soy grande no una niña- dijo mi hija sacándole la lengua a su padre

- Reneesme!- la regañe

- déjala hija es la verdad, el tiene que aprender igual que yo cuando te fuiste solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo dándome un beso para ir a la sala- ahh se me olvidaba hay mucha gente que quiere verte

Dijo saliendo de la cocina con un brazo en el cuello de Nessie. Yo me dirigí a la sala con mi esposo y lo que vi no lo podía creer: estaba Jacob, Paul con Rachel su esposa, Quil con Claire tan bella la niñita con sus 9 añitos, Jared con Kim también casados, Sam con Emily y su hermoso hijo Sam como su padre, Leah con Sue Billy y Seth. Todos mis amigos licántropos aquí incluyendo a mi padre y eso que yo no era quien cumplía, si cumplía solo que eran 7 años de una larga vida eterna. Estaban un poco nerviosos pues estaban en una casa llena de vampiros y todavía faltaban.

- Siéntanse como en su casa- dijo Carlisle con Esme- no se sientan incómodos aquí no va a pasarles nada toda la familia que viene son como nosotros vegetarianos así que no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo esto saludando a todos y pude escuchar como los corazones palpitaban tranquilamente menos los de los licántropos

Yo me fui a vestir junto con Edward, Jasper subió con Alice para prepararse, también Emmet y Rosalie y Reneesme se quedo abajo con los invitados ya que sus tías iban a ayudarla a vestir.

Reneesme Pov

Estaba sentada en la sala con mi segunda familia, que raro no? Soy hija de vampiros enemigos oficiales de los licántropos y ahora soy novia de un licántropo y también soy familia de ellos, que enrredo pero así me gusta mi vida y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Estaba en el suelo jugando con la pequeña Claire y con Sam y sentí unos labios calientes tocándome la mejilla.

- Te extrañe- dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado

- Y yo a ti y me las pagaras nunca hagas esperar a una Cullen Black- dije riéndome y dándole un besito en los labios

- Así me gusta mi pequeña Nessie- me dijo Jacob regalándome una sonrisa

- Ya basta de cariñitos, no hagan eso frente a los pobres- dijo Quil con una sonrisita mientras cogía a Claire

- Cállate Quil no tenemos la culpa de que todavía tengas que esperar a que Claire sea mayor y para eso falta bastante tiempo- dijo Jacob llevándose un cantazo de Billy

- Déjalo hijo tu sabes que eso no es culpa de nosotros

- Ademas tú te enamoraste de una vampira y tienes que lidiar con su familia vampira también gracias al cielo nosotros olemos mal para ellos- dijo Paul dándole un beso a Rachel

- Yo que tu no me metería con Paul- dijo Jared dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Jake

- Reneesme!! Sube para prepararte- gritaron mi tía Rose y tía Alice

- Ya voy- dije parándome del suelo y dándole un corto beso a Jacob- vengo ya no se desesperen mis tías se tardan conmigo más de una hora pero no se preocupen saldré viva- me fui a velocidad vampírica

Emmet Pov

- Porque tengo yo que recibirlos, porque no lo hace Jasper- dije haciéndole un puchero a mi Rose

- Porque tu eres el más guapo y el más grande y el mas musculoso de todos- me dijo dándome un beso de los que me encantan y la apreté hacia a mi- ya no vamos a hacer nada estoy vestida y arreglada y Alice nos va a matar

- Olvídate de Alice y dame otro beso- le dije acercándome a ella y Rose se aparto- eso es trampa siempre es lo mismo en todas las fiestas- dije cruzándome de brazos

- No sé de qué te quejas mi osito si de todos modos no dormimos así que habrá tiempo de eso más tarde- dijo mi barbie arreglándome la corbata- dije que te veías guapo esta noche?

- Ya perdí la cuenta, y yo te dije que te veías completamente sexy en esos pantalones- dije apretándola mas

- Si lo dijiste ahora vamos a bajar que nos espera una gran fiesta!

Baje a velocidad humana pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta.

- Hola bienvenidos a la mansión Cullen- dije haciendo una reverencia

- Hola Emmet que hermoso te ves hoy- dijo Irina entrando a la mansión junto a Carmen y Eleazar

- Gracias señorita y bienvenidos- dije abrazándolas

- Emmet por favor deja las ridiculeces y déjalos pasar- me dijo mi Rosalie desde la sala. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta empezaron a llegar más vampiros gracias a los vulturi me salvaron de una larga noche de recibimiento.

- Hola Emmet- dijeron Zafrina Senna y Kachiri al mismo tiempo

- Bienvenidas pasen- dije con una gran sonrisa

- Salte grandulón- Dijo Siobhan siempre tan maleducada

- Yo también te quiero Siobhan- dije abrazándola yo se que ella me quiere

- Y para nosotras no hay abrazo- Dijeron Makenna, Victoria y Charlotte

- Seguro que sí! pasen diviértanse

- Hey! amigo no te veo desde hace 7 años- dijo Alec que venía con Heidi y su hermana Jane

- Si como están ya veo que les fue bien con su nueva dieta me alegra- dije sonriendo ya que ellos cambiaron su dieta como la de nosotros así que no hay peligro

- Bueno familia termine mi trabajo ya todos están adentro sanos y salvos- les dije mientras me sentaba al lado de mi esposa Rosalie

- Te amo osito- dijo mi Rose dándome un beso corto

- Y yo más- dije besando su frente

Reneesme Pov

Estaba nerviosa ya habían llegado todos y estaban en la sala y yo arriba terminando de arreglarme con mi tía Alice, mi mama y mi tía Rose que subió después de verificar que tio Oso como yo le digo de cariño a mi tío Emmet recibiera a la gente y no los molestara en la entrada.

- Listo!- dijo mi tía Alice mirándome desde lejos- estas preciosa te pareces tanto a mi

- O no Alice a mi- dijo mi tía Rose intentando parecer molesta

- No empiecen a discutir me parezco a las 3- dije enojándome ya empezaban y yo no quería que dañaran este día tan bello para mí.

- Te ves hermosa hija- dijo mi mama dándome un beso en la frente

- Gracias mami ahora vamos a bajar quiero verlos a todos- dije dando un salto de la silla

- Ok vamos- dijo mi tía Rosalie

Cuando llegue a las escaleras y me dedicaba a bajar vi a Jacob en lo ultimo esperándome con un ramo de flores y una caja negra, hay cuanto amo a mi licántropo no puedo creer que me tarde tanto en ver lo sexy que era y no me importo su historia con mi mama ya que yo se que pasaron por mucho y él me hiso entender que no había ninguna mujer para el que no fuera yo y me sentí contenta.

- Hola mi amor- dije dándole un abrazo y un beso- me extrañaste?

- No sabes cuánto, toma esto es para ti- me dijo soltando el abrazo para darme las flores y la caja

- Gracias mi lobito- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y cuando abrí la caja me lleve una sorpresa era un lobo del color del pelaje de él y sus ojos iguales colgado de una cadena en oro y el lobo también bañado en oro- gracias mi amor!!- grite y le di un largo beso

- Ermmm- dijo mi papa recostado de la puerta- Hay más gente esperándote en la sala

- Gracias por avisarme papa, no me vas a decir que linda me veo hoy- dije modelándole mi traje

- Si hija te ves hermosa- dijo dándome un beso en la frente- y Jacob deja de estar haciendo términos matemáticos en tu mente sé que es difícil no mirarla ya me acostumbre, después que mantengas tu manos alejadas de mi niña estamos bien- dijo mi papa girándose hacia Jacob

- Pues salte de mi mente señor lector de mentes- le dijo Jacob a mi padre cruzándose de brazos

- Ya no comiencen por favor- dije enojada- ustedes también no

- Esta bien Reneesme vamos a la sala- dijo Jacob cogiendo mi mano

Llegue a la sala y empecé a hablar con todos, me hiso feliz que todos se llevaran bien con los licántropos ahora si tenía una gran familia. Me dedique a bailar, a comer y a conversar con ellos. Cuando me acerque a mi familia licantropa me di cuenta de una cosa Seth estaba mirando profundamente a Irina del clan denali eso me preocupo pero después caí en cuenta, la impronto!. Jacob me agarro y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos mientras yo me iba acercando a Seth.

- Seth- dije una vez no me respondió- Seth- dije por segunda vez tampoco paso nada- SETH!- grite y ahí se viro a donde mi

- Perdón Nessie que linda te ves hoy- dijo nervioso y dándome un abraso y un beso

- No te preocupes sé lo que te paso ella se llama Irina y es del clan denali si quieres te la presento- dije alzando mis dos cejas para abajo y para arriba

- Este no no te preocupes ademas que es lo que tú sabes- dijo con una ceja alzada

- No te hagas el tonto que sabes perfectamente de que hablo Improntastes a Irina de eso no me queda la menor duda

- Este pues que puedo hacer ella es una vampira y si no le gusto? No no Nessie déjalo así no le digas nada

- El pequeño seth está nervioso- dijo Jacob y lo mire enfadada- que mi amor si es la verdad ademas seth no te preocupes con intentarlo no pasa nada mira yo estoy con la más hermosa de las vampiras y no tiene nada de malo- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

- Si pero ella es mitad humana también y su familia te acepta que tal si a mi no me acepta no no olvídenlo

- #1 Seth ella es independiente y #2 mírame como voy a hablar con ella- dije con una sonrisa alejándome a velocidad vampírica

- Hola Irina te estás divirtiendo?

- Si Reneesme es una fiesta estupenda acuérdame felicitar a Alice

- No te preocupes yo se lo diré, oye una pregunta te puedo presentar a un amigo mío es licántropo y tú me caes bien y quiero presentártelo

- Esta bien no hay problema vamos- nos dirigimos donde estaba Seth y ya se notaba nervioso

- Seth ella es Irina, Irina el es Seth

- Mucho gusto encantada en conocerte- dijo Irina estrechándole su mano a Seth

- Ho.. Hola igual quieres bailar?- dijo rápidamente Jacob Seth y Yo nos quedamos sorprendidos por lo que dijo

- Eee seguro vamos- Irina cogió la mano de Seth y se lo llevo

- Viste se lo dije vamos a ver como se dan las cosas

Todo estuvo perfecto me cantaron feliz cumpleaños, brindamos, comimos obvio mi familia licantropa y yo. Después de las 3 de la madrugada apagamos la música pero nadie se fue, todos estaban charlando plenamente y yo estaba sentada con Jake quedándonos casi dormidos cuando Irina me llamo.

-Reneesme ven aquí un momento- me dijo nerviosamente, esperen de que me perdí? Me fui a parar y venia Seth con cara de asustado también

- Que pasó Seth- pregunte nerviosa

- Nada ella solo quiere hablar contigo- dijo tirándose al sofá al lado de mi Jake

- Dime Irina que paso?

- Nessie no le digas a nadie pero me gusta Seth y sé que también le gusto pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a dar el primer paso

- Eso es estupendo!- dije casi gritando todos me miraron confundidos

- Shhh no grites no ves que me pongo más nerviosa

- Ok vamos donde ellos

- Perate para qué?

- Tu confía en mi vamos- dije agarrándole la mano y llevándomela hacia el sofá

- Seth parate aquí y tu también Jacob

- Dime Nessie que paso- me miro Jacob confundido

- Es que estos dos se gustan y no se atreven a decirlo

- Ohh eso era, dale Seth díselo- dijo Jacob empujando a Seth

- Vamos a darles privacidad- dije mientras me llevaba a Jacob hacia el sofá y nos recostamos en el. Pasaron 10 minutos y llegaron los 2 agarrados de mano?

- Ya veo que lograron hacer las cosas bien- dijo Jacob

- Si ya el me explico todo y también lo de la improntacion

- Me alegro mucho amiga espero que lo sepan llevar bien

- De eso no tengas la menor duda- dijo Seth muy sonriente

De ahí me quede dormida junto con Jacob y sentí como me llevaban hacia mi habitación en unos brazos calientes.

- No te vayas no me dejes sola- dije soñolienta

- Sabes que no puedo si no tu padre me mataría

- No te preocupes por mi padre está ocupado allá abajo con los invitados

- Y cuando se dé cuenta de que no estamos?

- Pues que venga si no quieres acostarte en mi cama conmigo vamos a dormir al sofá- dicho esto me levante y lo lleve al sofá y ahí caímos en un sueño profundo.


End file.
